


【光弗雷】金鳞

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: 金主约稿要求：光弗雷，非典型A x Alpha非典型A: 嗅觉敏感，在发情期期间会变得非常没有安全感，依赖性强，会有类似和omega一样筑巢的行为，还会变成哭包前半段自渎后半段abo 想看阿光一开始对着灵魂水晶自渎，等弗雷现身后一边哭唧唧撒娇一边把他操得半死





	【光弗雷】金鳞

嗯？  
为什么要露出吃惊的表情？  
恐怕是你从没见过Alpha发情的样子吧？  
啊……他们之中的大多数都是英俊孔武，平时本来就无所畏惧，在发情的时候甚至可以称得上是完全依凭着冲动的本性行事。所以媒体就把这一点夸张化了，秘银之眼之类的，都争先恐后在春天推出介绍Alpha的信息素专栏，几个出了名的猛A也一度相当受欢迎，奥尔什方、阿尔泊特、飞燕、西德，甚至是敌国太子芝诺斯。Alpha之中的大多数相当享受话题带来的热度，至于剩下的极少数，恐怕是被人们遗忘了。即便是学者行会已经三番四次出面声明非典型Alpha的存在，如今的三大主城之中，也只有民风开放的海都为这些极其稀有的Alpha开放了专门咨询诊所。毕竟说来……也算是难言之隐……保护隐私的工作自然要做到天衣无缝。  
性欲旺盛、缺乏安全感、五感灵敏、疲惫嗜睡，这些原本属于Omega的特征竟然也能出现在了少数Alpha身上，有学者认为是偏属性以太的辐射对某些冒险者的第二性别产生了影响。  
噢……看你这表情，一定是在好奇赫赫有名的苏客为什么不在榜上了吧？大英雄整天行迹难以捉摸是一方面，另一方面原因，想必你已经猜到了吧……

苏客今晚只在楼下的吧台稍微小酌了一杯，九点刚过，便已回到房间。他想在沙发上坐下，可盔甲硌得肋骨疼，于是便脱得只剩棉布内衣，倒进柔软的皮垫中。他把今天匆匆忙忙塞进裤兜里在的杂物翻出来，一张拉面店的收据，从学者那领来的可疑淡粉色药片，和一把五颜六色的灵魂水晶。  
“我才不会上你们的鬼当呢。”  
苏客随手把克制发情期的药片扔进炉火，药品商之间的肮脏勾当他早有耳闻。时间还早，足够让他小憩一会儿再上街找点乐子，乌尔达哈这座不夜城，真正的精彩要到午夜才开始。方才的琴酒现在开始灼烧他的喉咙，已经喝了三杯水，仍旧令他辗转反侧。他回忆起在吧台上遇到了一位信息素如同百合花的猫魅族女人，虽然想不明白为什么发情期还在街上乱逛，但那味道的确刺激到了苏客的鼻腔。  
即便精神毫无波澜，但肉体层面他的确被撩拨到了。百合花的味道。苏客脑海中浮现出那如同触手般的花瓣绽放开露出邪恶雌蕊的画面，呼吸便不由得急促起来。那深红色的花蕊之中，有柔软的颗粒状凸起，侵略性的颜色、扰人心智的气味。他不由得转了个身，手打在桌上的一堆杂物之中，暗黑骑士的水晶滚入掌心，正在阵阵发热。  
他不由地把玩起那块形状不规则的石头，在胸前的皮肤上用拇指推着来回滚动。他还记得弗雷的信息素，是木头烧焦之后稍带刺鼻却令人觉得安逸的气味。自从那次交锋后，已经许久没有见过他了，想必是因为内心不再涌现那般强烈的愤怒。他想象着弗雷安睡在疯狂生长开放的白百合之中，白色的花朵如同雪片一样将他漆黑的身躯逐渐淹没，根茎会刺穿他的皮肤，从那副已经失去了生命的躯壳中汲取养分。想到这些，苏客的身体里竟然升腾起一股妖异的情欲。  
“弗雷……”  
仅仅是呼唤他的名字，苏客的内心已经得到了前所未有的满足。水晶仿佛能与他内心的黑暗欲望共鸣一般，发出幽微的红光。手听凭本能向下摸去，握住已经苏醒的欲望。平时睡前产生绮丽的幻想也都是自我解决的，但这次总归有些不同，想到弗雷就寄生在他体内的以太中，总觉得正是那双手在抚摸自己。弗雷的手是粗糙皲裂的，生了许多冻疮，抚摸皮肤的时候，有一种硬刺的爽感。但他的嘴唇却很湿润，柔软得像透明的玄饼，被风雪吹得微凉。  
那双手熟练地为他手淫，一手在阴茎来回撸动，每每经过龟头下最细的地方总会刻意加大力道，仿佛想要挤奶一样撸出一股淫水；另一只手则爱抚着春袋，勃起的硬度从阴茎蔓延到了会阴，连那地方也鼓起来了。  
“嘶……就这样继续，弗雷……”  
他的阴茎在人族之中尺寸客观，颜色可口且包皮干净，一股股冒出得前列腺液让阴茎看上去油光水亮。苏客觉得他今晚能长时间的高潮，发情期的排泄量能灌满别人的肚子。灵魂水晶散发的热度已经强烈到足以烫伤皮肤，仿佛是滴蜡一般。他让水晶围绕着乳头打转，仿佛有人在吮吸着他。  
“弗雷……”  
苏客呼唤着他的名字，不知为何产生了想要流泪的欲望。如果是弗雷的话，一定能正视他这些丑陋的欲望。弗雷不仅仅是充满骑士精神的无名英雄，更是唯一能将他所有丑陋的欲望和诉求都理解接受的贤人。弗雷从漆黑的人性中仍然看得见希望的星光，苏客无法用语言形容弗雷的好，他舔湿了自己的嘴唇，不堪而下流地幻想着这位平时笼罩在尊重光芒下的亡者。  
节衣缩食又居无定所的弗雷发情的时候一定没钱找人排解吧。他忙着为平凡百姓伸冤，恐怕只会深夜在落脚的破败小屋里粗糙得解决了。仿佛情欲并不是些敏感细腻、恋人间肉体相亲的人间妙事，而不过是和吃饭睡觉一样需要满足的生理需求罢了。想到弗雷那双从头盔缝隙中露出的明亮双眼，苏客忍不住哽咽了。  
那双凝聚在他身上的眼睛。  
“看着我射吧……弗雷……如果是你的话一定能原谅我吧……”  
精液从阴茎顶端的小孔如同喷泉一样射了出来，苏客闭上眼将其涂抹在小腹上。发情期只高潮一次远远不够，与其说是平息了燥火，不如说高潮后的平静期正酝酿着更为强烈的情欲。在他休息的空档，有冰凉的手指替他揩去了眼角的泪水。  
苏客震惊地睁开双眼，看见一个漆黑的人的轮廓站在沙发旁。这人没有影子，浑身残旧的盔甲发出漆黑的光。他明亮如金箔的眼睛不带任何情感地审视着苏客。  
“许久不见了，苏客，我的朋友。”  
“弗雷！？”  
苏客的第一反应是拉下沙发上的毛毯遮盖自己赤裸的身体。弗雷注视着他，一言不发。苏客知道他已经洞悉了自己内心的一切想法，所有欲望的根源与正在扭曲蔓延的黑炎。  
“我从你的内心中感受到了一股强烈的力量，它将我再次具象化了。嫉妒、色欲，无处缓解的躁动，以及模糊不清的强奸与施虐欲……这竟然比你的仇恨还要强烈，真令我始料未及。”  
苏客一言不发，羞耻得不行，虽然重逢让他欢呼雀跃，却无法面对弗雷。弗雷擦干他的泪水，拇指滑到他的嘴唇，揉弄他的唇瓣。  
“这并不糟糕，我倒从中看到了你热切而温柔的内心。”弗雷的盔甲上倒映着一张被扭曲了的饱受情欲折磨的面孔。他竟翻身骑在了苏客身上，解开腿部的细带，“我是属于你的一部分，苏客。我原本是个Alpha，原本以为失去肉体也就不会有什么反应了，没想到竟然被你催动了……”  
将腿外侧的细绳松开后，钢片缝成的护甲可以被整体取下，弗雷头一回在苏客面前露出自己的身体。不只是因为贫穷还是灵魂化的形象省去了些缛节，盔甲下的身体居然是赤裸的。弗雷开始解开上身，而苏客已忍不住将手放在了他的身上。  
弗雷腿部的皮肤如同融化的黑糖一般细腻，没有体毛，并且看不见毛孔。他L形跪坐弯曲的两腿上肌肉线条堪称优美，脚形也相当性感，脚踝骨细窄而精致，脚骨撑起了皮肤。他浑身都是黝黑的，唯独脚心是仿佛象征着弱点的肉色。弗雷用两脚夹住苏客的身体，向上蹭坐到他的小腹上，将上半身的盔甲也扔在一边。  
弗雷的臀部异常柔软，两丘在重力的作用下在坚硬的骨盆上被挤压变形。苏客甚至能感觉到温度稍低些的睾丸也压在皮肤上，这样奇妙的触感让苏客感觉自己又要硬了。弗雷的表情难以捉摸，中间一道缝隙是他的臀缝，苏客带着弧度的阴茎挺起来正好嵌入在那。弗雷的乳头和性器都是黑色的，光滑的冠部像是巧克力，让人联想到那些充满淫靡气息的黑色跳蛋与假阳具。  
“我们该做这种事吗？”  
“你的内心已经有了答案，又何必非要问我呢。”弗雷哦了一声，明白过来，苏客在等他的同意，“只不过，我没什么这方面的经验……”  
弗雷摸着自己紧致的后穴，想要将手指试着捅进去。  
“我听说使用这里做吧，就跟男的和女的似的。苏客，你好歹也有些经验吧？”  
苏客抚摸着弗雷的肉体，揉捏着他的臀部和大腿的肌肉，胸部也将乳头周围的肉推起。弗雷的皮肤在光下散发出浑然的色泽，令人爱不释手。弗雷也替自己撸管，发出了低沉而难耐的呻吟。  
光将口水吐在手心里，将弗雷的臀瓣分开，抹在他的后穴。才插进去一根手指，弗雷就在他身上蹭着臀部反抗，但也不是想要拒绝的意思。等到找到了能爱抚到前列腺的敏感点，弗雷突然夹紧双腿发出一阵痉挛，连头盔下的眼睛都紧紧闭上，似乎是爽到了极点。  
“别一直刺激那，苏客……”  
“那就直接插进来了。”  
饱满的龟头撑开了柔软的后穴，在进入前端后，紧致的入口正紧紧地吸住冠状后阴茎的最细处。弗雷向上挺腰想要逃避，但苏客拉住了他的手腕，一点点将整根都挺了进去。弗雷忍不住发出颤抖的呻吟，苏客将腥咸的手掌罩在他的面具上，将粘液抹在上面。  
“慢一点……再慢一点吧……未免也太粗了。我又不是Omega，那种地方本来就不是被设计成做这种事情的……”  
“可感觉明明更好。”苏客缓缓地挺腰抽插，每次操进弗雷的屁股，他都被刺激得忍不住夹紧臀瓣，仿佛是在用力吮吸一般。苏客像抚摸弗雷的脸颊一般，温柔地抚摸坚硬的头盔。他想弗雷不以真面目示人，必然有难以启齿的原因，可还是耐不住内心的好奇，唐突地开口问了：“可以看看你的脸吗？”  
“啊……哈啊……别在这时候问这种事吧……”  
听上去也不像是拒绝，苏客便当做是允许照办。他将手托住弗雷的下颚，只听“咔嚓”地一声，活扣弹开，面罩被轻易地取了下来。金属片的内侧竟然黏连了许多透明的粘液，苏客等不及去看弗雷的脸。他长得非常英俊，年纪看上去似乎比苏客还要小，并非是浓眉大眼的男子长相，鼻梁与眉宇堪称精致。  
他的嘴唇四周布满发情时流出的口水，苏客忍不住将手指插到他的口中搅动舌头。弗雷竟然主动地收紧嘴唇吮吸起来。  
“没让你失望吧……？”  
弗雷自己将头盔向后拂去，纯金色的头发露了出来，大多已经被汗水蒸湿了。他将头发捋到脑后，露出额头。苏客让弗雷趴在自己身上，一边快速挺动，一边难以自持地和他接吻。弗雷口腔里的热度不知为何又让他想要流泪，便不满足地咬弗雷的嘴唇和脸颊。  
他抱着弗雷翻身，两个人惊叫一声从沙发滚到地上。苏客压在弗雷身上快速地操动着，阴茎快要拔出的时候，肉穴被拉扯得几乎外翻，虽然不像Omega一样被操得淫水多到会划出来，但里面也在不断攻击敏感点后变得相当湿润了。他忍不住咬弗雷的耳垂，在上面吸出淤血，弗雷的叫声给人极大地满足感，就觉得又要射了。  
弗雷感觉苏客的阳具在他体内变大了，已经到了撑得他有些反胃的地步。突然一股强劲的精液喷射出来，引得他勾起小腿尖叫，苏客似乎激动极了，掉着眼泪叫他的名字。射精如同高压水泵，断断续续地持续了十分钟也没停下来，苏客仍在里面勃起着。  
“苏客……不行了，要……”  
弗雷也射了出来，溅在二人的小腹上。高潮的余韵中，两人缠绵而缓慢地接吻，苏客执意在弗雷的身上留下痕迹，不论是吻痕还是大腿和腰部的掐痕，等到结合热消退，苏客才能退出弗雷的体内。  
弗雷躺在一边，枕着自己的小臂，回忆起刚才疯狂地性爱，难免苦笑：“没想到久别重逢一开场就是这种事啊。”  
“没有什么比做爱更适合庆祝了吧？”  
“啊……想来也是奇妙。新生命往往就诞生于这样肮脏又美好的性爱当中，虽然男人不会怀孕，但也能享受类似的快感，算是一种惬意吧？”  
苏客抽打着弗雷的臀瓣，没有说话，似乎是沉迷在欣赏深褐色皮肤颤动的样子。他抚摸弗雷的身体，不仅是躯干，甚至是后穴和性器，鼻梁和头发，以及的扇动的睫毛。  
“再做一次吧，弗雷……”  
“啧……”  
“这么久没见，只是这一次，我实在不甘心。”  
“别再……”  
弗雷忍不住了。后穴已经相当酸胀，又一次被拍打臀瓣，那处稍微松懈，浓稠的精液如同失禁一般喷溅出来。苏客感觉自己的情欲瞬间再度被点燃了，弗雷也感受到共鸣，从来没有如此强大有力过。  
小穴还在呼吸似的一股股吐出精液，弗雷道歉，羞耻地想要去浴室清理。才起身却苏客扯住手腕扔到床上。苏客将要齐入弗雷张开的双腿，再度进入了他。  
发情期的苏客体力相当惊人，能让弗雷在爱潮中沉浮整晚。弗雷断断续续地呻吟，从未如此快活过，脑海中除了想要被苏客操，装不下任何其他的想法。  
“啊啊……力量源源不断地涌过来了……感觉变得……更强了……”  
弗雷恨不得把苏客那些黑暗又荒蛮的欲望都占为己有，聆听着那些极端而残暴的想法。如同无形触手一般的黑雾缓缓从苏客胸膛中蔓延而出，化成一个个漆黑的人形，环绕着双人床站立着。不仅仅是弗雷，往代暗黑骑士皆逐一具象化了，他们没有面孔，只是沉默地站立着，围观这淫靡又激烈的性爱。  
弗雷遮住眼睛，承受着下身的抽动。  
“明明是第一次就……变得这么可爱了，弗雷……”  
“不仅仅是身体，连感官都变得更加清晰了……”弗雷将脸埋在苏客的颈窝里：“原来有这么舒服啊，活着的时候没能好好享受，实在一桩憾事。”  
那些漆黑的面孔也想要看。他们想看苏客的阴茎在弗雷体内胀大，将小穴撑到极限，卡在入口处排泄受精。想要看到弗雷浑身爱痕，两腿无法并拢只能在后辈身下承欢的模样，阴茎被操得东倒西歪，小穴也因为高潮一阵阵痉挛。他们代表着人类最为单纯原始的欲望，窥伺、议论、意淫着这场性爱。  
“里面已经变得粘糊糊的了……糟糕，感觉就像在干奶油蛋糕……”  
“又要高潮了……”  
弗雷忍不住先一步射了出来，精液在他深色的皮肤上变成白色的斑点。他瞳孔扩散着，大张着嘴失神地抽搐，后穴也和挤奶一般想要榨取精液，苏客被缴械了。内心的欲火似乎终于得以消解，他倒在弗雷的身体上，满足地吻着弗雷的嘴唇，弗雷却拉开了两人之间的距离，释然而悲伤地看着他。  
“弗雷？等等，弗雷！？”  
“会再相见的，最终在那里……”  
那些黑影化作雾气，凭空消失了，弗雷的身体也变得透明。他抚摸着苏客的脸颊，在下一次眨眼时消散在空气中。  
苏客颓败地倒在床上，大约过了半个小时，才收拾好心绪，走进浴室冲洗身上的体液。他在冷水的冲刷下，回想起许多有关弗雷的事情，下葬的时候他因为公事缠身而没能赶回伊修加德。想起自己曾经在悬崖边小跑着赶路，弗雷就跟在他身边，海岸那头的太阳正好升起，金黄的光照在弗雷的盔甲上。  
弗雷仿佛一个可以在空中行走的魔术师，轻盈地在空气中跳跃。那时的苏客正沉浸在接连失去伊塞勒与奥尔什方的悲伤当中。  
“如果你要问我如何定义生命，我恐怕不能给一个通用的答案。但是有关于我自己，这段时间，我已经想得足够清楚了。”  
“哦，说来听听。”  
“我浮光掠影·弗雷的生命，并不是由短暂的一生组成。我活在每个帮助过的人的心里，他们的记忆才组成了我完整的人格。至于失去肉身，不过只是将完整的我剥去了一小块而已。因此我从不对死亡感到恐惧，只要我的朋友、恩人、后辈还活着，我的生命就能延续下去……”  
那双金黄的眼睛中充满了乐观而喜悦的光芒：“我虽然是个无名小卒，但不论是憎恶我的神殿骑士，还是感恩于我的百姓，都会将我的故事传承下去。至于你，苏客，你会继承我的意志不断与黑暗斗争。等到你的那一日来临，一定要选择位正义而可靠的继承人，将暗黑骑士的精神传承下去，就像我延续了前辈们的生命一样，将你的生命一直延续下去。而我会在灵魂水晶中等待你。“  
“最终在那，我们会再见面。”

fin。


End file.
